Ambition: Life of a Tiger
by Aviation
Summary: Was Tigerstar always scheming and ambitious? What happened to make him that way? Follow Tigerkit, Tigerpaw, Tigerclaw, and finally Tigerstar from his mission to be a good warrior to his ambition driven campaign for power. Rated for battle scenes.
1. Apprentice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

**A/N: I know there are quite a few Tigerstar stories, but PLEASE R&R anyway.**

Tigerkit tasted the air and a single scent filled his nostrils. Mouse. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, the kit padded silently to where the furry brown creature sat.

The mouse lifted its head, alarmed. Instinct told it to run, for an imminent threat approached. The mouse scuttled as quickly as possible towards the safety of its den, but Tigerkit was faster.

The kit sank his long claws into the mouse as he pounced, and quickly took its life. Suddenly, two cats jumped toward him from within the underbrush.

"Ravenkit! Icekit! What are you doing here?" Tigerkit asked in surprise.

"We wanted to hunt, too," Icekit meowed. "We found where you buried your prey. Wow! That's your third mouse! I haven't caught anything yet!"

"We'd better get back to camp now," Ravenkit meowed sensibly. "Sunstar is going to make Mousepaw, Specklepaw, and Frostpaw warriors today."

OoOoO

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting."

Tigerkit and his sibling had finally convinced Featherpelt to take her kits to the Clan meeting. She sat on one side of them, and her mate, Stoneheart, sat on the other.

Sunstar began the ceremony. "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mousepaw, Frostpaw, Specklepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three young cats chorused excitedly.

"Then I give you your warrior names. Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousefur. StarClan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunsarstar rested his muzzle on Mousefur's head and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Specklepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Speckletail. StarClan honors your strength and persistence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Speckletail repeated the gesture and the leader moved on to Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frostfur. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

As the Clan chanted the names of the new warriors, Tigerkit suddenly remembered something. Sunstar seemed to remember the exact same thing.

"Before you go back to your dens," the leader began. "We have three kits that are ready to be apprenticed."

Tigerkit and his siblings walked towards the High Rock.

"Icekit, until you are given your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw." The white and grey she-cat nodded excitedly. "Fernclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Icepaw's mentor."

Icepaw touched noses with the grey she-cat and they moved off. "Ravenkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Dappletail, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Ravenpaw's mentor."

The two touched noses and moved away.

"Tigerkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Your mentor will be…"

**A/N: Who do YOU think was Tigerstar's mentor? I'm still open to new ideas. R&R!**


	2. Show No Mercy

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. More people wanted Thistleclaw for Tigerpaw's mentor than anything else, so I chose him.**

"…Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw will be your first apprentice. Be sure to pass on to him all the skills that your mentor Longclaw taught you."

Tigerpaw excittedly touched noses with his new mentor. "When do we start training?" he purred as the meeting broke up.

"Tomorrow. Don't be late," Thistleclaw meowed gruffly, heading towards the warriors' den.

Tigerpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and selected a plump vole. Finally, he was an apprentice!

OoOoO

(A/N: The next morning...)

"First things first, I'll show you the territory," Thistleclaw meowed. "Follow me."

Tigerpaw followed Thistleclaw out of the training hollow. They trekked through the forest for a few minutes before they reached a long, black...what was it?

"This is the Thunderpath. The Twolegs built it. Stay off," Thistleclaw meowed as Tigerpaw reached towards it. "Cats have gotten killed walking out onto the Thunderpath like that. There's a certain way to cross it, which I'll show you later. Now, this is the border with ShadowClan. Can you scent them?"

Tigerpaw sniffed the air and wrinkled up his nose. "That smells HORRIBLE!" he spat.

Thistleclaw purred in amusement. "That would be ShadowClan. If you ever catch..."

Before Thistleclaw could finish, a gigantic object zoomed across the Thunderpath. Its pelt was unnaturally bright red.

"What was THAT?" Tigerpaw asked in awe.

"That is a monster," Thistleclaw replied. "They carry Twolegs in their bellies."

"Why would a Twoleg want to ride in one of those? They smell worse than ShadowClan!" Tigerpaw retorted.

"Why do Twolegs do anything?" Thistleclaw meowed. "They're all mouse-brained. Anyway, back to what I was saying. If you ever catch a cat from another Clan on our territory, which will happen eventually, fight them off."

"Oh, alright," Tigerpaw meowed. "Um...how exactly would I do that?"

"I'll show you," Thistleclaw replied. "For now, keep following me."

After Thistleclaw had shown Tigerpaw the rest of the territory, he ordered him to catch a mouse. "I happen to know that you already know how," the warrior meowed.

Tigerpaw held his head high, tasting the air. He scented a mouse off to the right. He crawled towards it, remembering that mice could sense vibrations in the ground. As soon as he got close enough, he leapt! Tigerpaw sank his teeth into the mouse and felt it go limp. A perfect catch-just one more in his growing collection of successful hunts.

"Good, good," Thistleclaw meowed. "Since you already know how to hunt, catch at least two more pieces of prey and return to camp. Tomorrow, we'll start working on your battle skills."

"Alright, Thistleclaw," Tigerpaw purred, padding towards the forest. Tomorrow, he'd start learning how to be the best warrior the forest had ever seen!

OoOoO

(A/N: Again, the next morning...)

"OK, attack me," Thistleclaw ordered.

Tigerpaw leapt immediatly. Thistleclaw easily dodged the attack and batted the young tom aside with his paw. "Try again. This time, try something I don't expect."

Tigerpaw analized the situation. He ran at his mentor, making it seem as though he would attack from the front. At the last second, he swerved to the right and bowled the older warrior over, pinning him down.

"Good job," Thistleclaw meowed. "Now get off of me!"

Tigerpaw jumped back.

"Now try to counter my attack," Thistleclaw ordered.

Tigerpaw waited. Thistleclaw wove back and forth, making it impossible to tell which side he would come at. Tigerpaw glanced back and forth, never letting his guard down. When Thistleclaw leapt, Tigerpaw ducked low and let the older cat fly over him.

"You'll make a good warrior," Thistleclaw meowed. "But in battle, you must be ruthless. Don't let any cat tell you otherwise. You must show no mercy."

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to a camp called Wolf Ridge tomorrow, and I have to be ready by 6 am (groans). I won't have computer access for three days, but I want at least two more reviews by the time I get back. I'll bring my notebook to camp and write another chapter, but I'm not updatitng until I get a few reviews. Does anyone know what Thistleclaw looked like? If you don't, what do you think he looks like? And does anyone want allegiances? If so, I might make some. R&R!**


	3. First Battle

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is kinda short, but I've had shorter, and the next one's a bit longer.**

**Tigerpaw's POV**

Icepaw rushed in, panting. I ran to her. "What happened?" I asked.

"RiverClan," she breathed. "Trying to take…Sunning Rocks!"

Thistleclaw, who had padded up unnoticed, gasped angrily. "RiverClan," he hissed, glaring towards Sunning Rocks.

Sunstar had heard everything. "Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw, Bluepaw, Whitepaw, go now! Another patrol will be close behind you!"

I raced off, Bluepaw and Whitepaw beside me and Thistleclaw in front. I didn't know either of the two apprentices very well, since they were senior apprentices who were about five moons older than I was. In fact, their warrior ceremonies were to be today.

Soon, we reached Sunning Rocks. A battle was already raging between one of our patrols and about ten RiverClan cats. It was obvious that ThunderClan was losing.

I leapt into the battle beside my Clanmates. I chose a large dark-pelted tom named Loudpaw. When I pounced, my long claws scored across his flank, leaving deep red scratches. I held on tight. He whirled around again and again, but he couldn't dislodge me.

"A mere apprentice thinks he can beat me?" Loudpaw laughed scornfully.

"You're no better," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? I am Loudbelly, a full-fledged warrior of RiverClan," he yowled, throwing himself to the ground and crushing me underneath him. I released my grip.

Loudbelly whirled around again, ready to sink his claws into my underbelly. Suddenly, a black streak leapt out of nowhere. Ravenpaw! My brother sank his teeth into the RiverClan warrior's shoulder. Loudbelly leapt backwards like he had with me. As he did this, I sprang.

Soon, Loudbelly ran off yowling, deep scratches and bites marking his flank.

"Hi," Ravenpaw breathed.

"Hi," I panted, then rushed towards a big RiverClan tom. I knew him as Oakpaw, and he had Whitepaw pinned down. I dug my claws into his pelt, and he leapt off, yowling, trying like Loudbelly did to dislodge me. This time, though, I was ready. I'd thought of a way to counter the move.

When Oakpaw leapt backwards, I braced myself. Just as he was about to hit the ground and crush me, I released my grip and whirled around. Now I had Oakpaw pinned down. I bit down hard on his foreleg and let him up. He ran off yowling. I sighed. Where were the reinforcements?

Just then, I heard a battle cry. I looked towards the direction it had come from excitedly, but what I saw destroyed my hopes. Reinforcements were here, alright…

…but not for ThunderClan.

OoOoO

**Icepaw's POV**

As soon as Thistleclaw's patrol left, Sunstar had another one ready. It consisted of me, Runningpaw, Redpaw, and our mentors. We dashed towards the battle. I lead, since I knew exactly where it was. "We're almost there!" I yowled back.

Suddenly, something hit me, knocking me to the ground. I inhaled quickly. RiverClan!

OoOoO

**A/N: Please REVIEW! I'll update again, maybe even today, if you review! Here's a question: do you like when I switch the point of view up a bit? Or should I leave it as is? R&R and state your opinion.**


	4. Blacknight

**A/N: Sorry not to update, but I have eight stories in progress RIGHT NOW so...yah...**

Mosspaw, one of the youngest RiverClan apprentices, raced eagerly into battle. Behind the tortoiseshell she-cat were several other cats - the deputy Turtlefur and his previous apprentice, Whiteclaw, two senior warriors-Streamcloud and Snakefur, Mosspaw's mentor Leopardfur, and two other apprentices - Blackpaw and Volepaw. Eight more cats for RiverClan - ThunderClan had no chance.

Mosspaw leapt, claws unsheathed, and landed on a big dark brown tabby tom. She held on tight and sank her teeth into his shoulder. With a yowl of surprise, the tom turned around. Mosspaw mrrowed laughingly. Beating ThunderClan would be easy.

She had though too quickly. The tom was swift and agile. He raised a paw and immediately scored it down Mosspaw's chest with a loud cry of anger. Mosspaw yowled in pain and released her grip on the tom. No sooner had she done this than he threw her to the ground and pinned her down. She struggled violently but it was no use; this tom was too strong. She yowled loudly, hoping one of the other apprentices would hear her.

Sure enough, a smoky black tom -Blackpaw- leapt onto the big tabby. The ThunderClan apprentice whirled around and batted Blackpaw away with an enormous set of claws. He bit down hard on Blackpaw's ear and the apprentice ran off yowling. The dark tabby turned around.

OoOoO

**Mosspaw's POV**

When the tom turned back to me, I stood up, trying to prepare myself to fight. _Maybe I could take him._ But even as I thought this, I knew that I could not. The tom leapt, and the most I could do was raise my paws to shield myself. I felt a searing pain in my right foreleg where his teeth met it. I yowled loudly and he let go, expecting me to run off. Instead, even though I was increasingly being convinced that I could not win, I leapt at him.

He was more than ready. He batted me to the side as if I were no more than a kit and sank his teeth deep into my shoulder. This time my yowl of pain transformed quickly into an anguished scream, and the tom knew this as well. He stepped back and I, having nothing else to do, rose and limped away as fast as I could.

OoOoO

Tigerpaw watched the she-cat leave. That had been a good fight - he'd beaten two apprentices about his age at almost the exact same time. He'd done well. He turned back to the battle. ThunderClan was not winning, but it was holding its own. The dark tabby leapt back into the midst of the battle.

OoOoO

**Icepaw's POV**

We'd been intercepted by a group of RiverClan cats. I recognized one as Leechpaw, an aprentice we'd fought off earlier. These weren't fresh cats, these were the cats that were fleeing from the battle! I decided to try and chase them off, and began clawing everything in sight, other than my Clanmates - or maybe I accidentally-on-purpose scratched Runningpaw who'd scared away a squirrel I'd almost caught a few hours ago. Soon we had the RiverClan cats on the run. I got a thorn stuck in my pad, but we raced towards the battle - or where the battle should have been. There were only two RiverClan cats left. Thistleclaw had one pinned down. He bit down hard on the RiverClan warrior's leg and sent him yowling away.

Tigerpaw was fighting a large RiverClan tom, Blacknight. The tom looked strong and agile, but Tigerpaw, even though the warrior he fought was humongous, was holding his ground well. He scored his claws across the dark black tom's face and Blacknight yowled in pain. He retaliated by sinking his teeth into Tigerpaw's shoulder. My paws itched to help but I was already limping from the thorn, which seemed rather large. Then I saw Ravenpaw leap towards the tom. Blacknight whirled around and brought his claws down across Ravenpaw's face. I heard a yowl of agony.

**Ravenpaw's POV**

I felt the large tom's claws tear at my face and I screamed in pain. Blacknight sank his teeth deep into my shoulder, much too close to my neck. I was breathing heavily, and I knew that the tom could kill me right now without losing a bit of sleep over it.

Suddenly, Blacknight's weight disappeared. Tigerpaw had leapt onto him, and was now scraping his claws furiously across the tom's back. I saw him sink his jaws into Blacknight's ear. The tom yowled loudly and was soon running off...but his screeches grew fainter and fainter, and then everything was black.

**Tigerpaw's POV**

"That'll show you!" I hissed at the tom smugly as he ran off. I turned around to see if the battle was over. All of the ThunderClan cats sat staring at something near me. I turned to look. A black tabby lay motionless, a cat I knew all too well. _Ravenpaw!_

**A/N: Ooh, is Ravenpaw alive? I'll let you decide...vote! Vote! VOTE! (please) R&R!**


	5. Stay Focused!

**A/N: Ok, I updated! And updates will hopefully come once a week from now on because now I have a pretty definite storyline. I'm sorry, but with Secrets of the Clans coming out I have to change a few things (like the leader) so yah…**

Tigerpaw sat outside the medicine cat's den, waiting. It was past moonhigh, and still no one knew if Ravenpaw would survive. His parents and Ravenpaw's mentor, Dappletail, were speaking together in hushed tones. Icepaw lay curled up near the medicine cat's den, her head on her paws. Finally, after what seemed like moons, Featherwhisker appeared in the entrance. Icepaw sat up straight. Featherpelt turned around and asked almost immediately, "Any news?"

Featherwhisker didn't look too happy. "Well…he began, "…he still might live. In fact, if there wasn't so much greencough going around here, I could be almost sure. But so far…I'm not certain of anything."

Sunstar, who had been silent so far, now spoke up. "How long do you think Ravenpaw will be in your den?"

The silver gray medicine cat looked at the ground absent-mindedly. "If he doesn't catch greencough, it will probably be a little over a quarter moon. If he does…assuming that the herbs work well on him, he could be here for at least three-fourths of a moon, maybe a whole moon. If he lives."

Tigerpaw was beginning to hate the word if. Actually, hate was too strong a word. He despised 'if' with a burning passion. There, that was better. (A/N: Sry, couldn't resist lightening up the situation just a little bit)

Sunstar looked across the clearing. "Well, it's time you all got to your dens. There will still be training tomorrow."

With a sigh, Tigerpaw padded back to the apprentices' den with Icepaw. She was shuddering. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I…don't know," Tigerpaw answered her.

OoOoO

Tigerpaw sailed through the air and landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. He forced himself up.

"What was that?" Thistleclaw demanded. "You just stood there and let me throw you across the clearing? That's no where near as well as you were doing just yesterday!"

Tigerpaw just sighed.

"I know. It's because your brother caught greencough, isn't it?"

The tabby apprentice looked up at his mentor.

"You can't let petty things like sickness of Clanmates become an issue," Thistleclaw meowed. "Even if they are your brother."

Before Tigerpaw could speak, the dark warrior began again. "If you aren't ready for battle, let's say ShadowClan invades. Then cats will _die_ because you were too worried about your brother to save them. And what if some of the cats wreck the herb store because you're moping about too much to stop them? Then your brother will die. So if you don't focus your mind and train yourself to put all your effort into your training, the whole Clan will suffer."

Tigerpaw rhythmically sheathed and unsheathed his claws, sinking them into the moist earth. "You're right," he decided. "Let's get back to training."

OoOoO

It had been twelve sunrises since Ravenpaw had been hurt. Because of the greencough epidemic, neither Bluepaw or Whitepaw had had a warrior ceremony. But now, Sunstar leapt up on to High Rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting." The familiar summons brought the cats out of their dens.

"Today we make three new warriors and two new apprentices, as a sign that even when some of our cats are sick, as a whole we are still strong," Sunstar yowled. "Whitepaw, Bluepaw, Snowpaw (A/N: Bluestar's sister), step forwards." The cats did so. "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Whitepaw, Bluepaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Three 'I do's' rang out. "Then I give you your warrior names. Bluepaw, from now on you will be known as Bluefur. Whitepaw, you will be known as Whitestorm. Snowpaw, you will be known as Snowfur. StarClan honors your strength and determination and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

Tigerpaw started to chant absently. "Bluefur! Whitestorm! Snowfur!" He could barely wait until his own warrior ceremony, still moons away. "Bluefur! Whitestorm! Snowfur!" But would Ravenpaw even live to witness the ceremony? Tigerpaw banished these thought from his mind, remembering Thistleclaw's words. He had to stay focused. "Bluefur! Whitestorm! Snowfur!"

"And now…" Sunstar's yowl broke through the chants. "…we have two kits that are ready to be apprentices. Lionkit and Spottedkit, come forwards."

Tigerpaw remembered his apprentice ceremony, only days before, though it already seemed like moons since he had been a kit in the nursery, unaware of the trials and burdens or the joy and triumph of being an apprentice warrior.

"Spottedkit, you have told me that you wish to be a medicine cat apprentice. Featherwhisker and I have decided that this wish shall be granted. Until you become a full-fledged medicine cat, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor is Featherwhisker." The tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to the silver gray tom, her eyes glinting excitedly. Tigerpaw hoped with an extra hand, Featherwhisker could save Ravenpaw.

"Lionkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be called Lionpaw. _I_ will be your mentor. I'll try my best to pass on everything I know to you." Tigerpaw gasped. Lionpaw had the leader for a mentor!? But then again, Thistleclaw was just as good, and likely to become deputy if something happened to Tawnyspots.

"Lionpaw! Spottedpaw! Lionpaw! Spottedpaw! Lionpaw! Spottedpaw!"

Soon the ceremony was over. Tigerpaw scanned the crowd for Thistleclaw. Now came the time for more training…

OoOoO

(A/N: Third person, but Spottedpaw's POV)

Spottedpaw had found five dried oak leaves, used to…what was it again? Oh, that was it. Dried oak leaves helped to stop infection and would be used on Ravenpaw. The tortoiseshell carried the leaves back into camp and set them down at Featherwhisker's paws. "Here," she purred. "Is that enough?"

The silver gray tom looked at her warmly. "Good job, that should be enough for now. While I apply these, could you go check on Rosetail? I heard her wheezing and I need to know if she has any symptoms of greencough."

"Sure." Spottedpaw raced off to the elders' den. Sure enough, Rosetail was coughing and wheezing. She also ran a fever and her eyes and nose were running. But this didn't seem like simple greencough, because when the elder coughed really hard, she coughed up black blood.

It had been just four days since her apprentice ceremony, and already she could identify many symptoms of different ailments – mostly because of all the cats getting sick. And what Rosetail had didn't look like greencough – it looked like…did Spottedpaw dare even think it? Because if Rosetail had blackcough, sooner or later others would catch the fatal sickness as well. The tortoiseshell apprentice raced back to the medicine den.

"Uh, Featherwhisker?"

"Yes, Spottedpaw?" The medicine cat answered her without turning around.

"I think Rosetail has blackcough."

Featherwhisker whirled around. "Are you sure? What were the symptoms?"

Spottedpaw went through the symptoms in her mind. "Um…she was wheezing and her eyes and nose were running and she had a fever and…" Spottedpaw gulped, "…and she was coughing up black blood."

Featherwhisker looked at his paws. "This is bad," he murmured. "Very bad. StarClan forbid the sickness spreading!"

OoOoO

Tigerpaw had heard about the case of blackcough, but he wasn't worried. Somehow he knew he wouldn't get sick. But his mother had recently moved to the medicine cat's den, and his father spent almost all his time with her. Featherpelt had greencough, and if blackcough had been caught by one cat it could easily be caught by another. Hopefully, nothing would happen.

"Alright, now the best way to fight if you're up against a warrior that's a lot bigger than you is to leap onto his back and sink your teeth into his pelt. That leaves your claws free for fighting and you can inflict several major wounds, all the while being out of the reach of his claws and teeth," Thistleclaw meowed. "I don't want you biting me, but we'll practice the leaping part now. Leap onto my back and hold on – but keep your claws sheathed."

Tigerpaw sheathed his claws and waited for a few seconds, planning his leap. Suddenly, he heard a yowl from camp. Icepaw raced up to the two cats, panting. "What is it this time?" Tigerpaw asked.

Icepaw let herself calm down, but when she looked at Tigerpaw her eyes were full of horror. As she spoke, Tigerpaw could feel shock racing through his body. "Ravenpaw has blackcough."

**A/N: Wow that was a lot longer than I thought I'd make it. Oh well…if you don't know, blackcough is fatal. –sobs- But most people voted for Ravenpaw to die. So sad! Anyway, I'll update once I get 40 reviews in all. R&R please!**

**-Aviation-**


End file.
